fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Land (Zico)
Earth Land (アースランド Āsu Rando) is the primary world of the Fairy Tail Universe and central setting for the series.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 3 The world is mainly dominated by humans, though other sentient races such as demons, elves, and dragons tread the planet as well—the latter-most were originally the most dominant species in Earth Land prior to their fall at the hands of mankind. Geography Most of the known part of Earth Land is occupied by a very large peninsula, with some isles of different sizes being scattered in the sea surrounding it, and the peninsula itself being linked to the mainland, whose geography is mainly unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 5 bonus book, Super Supplement Known Countries *The Kingdom of Fiore, occupying a smaller, secondary peninsula sprouting from the main one, to the west. "Fiore" is Italian for "Flower". *The Principality of Veronica, a small country located in the mountains north to Fiore. *The country of Seven, occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore. Richard Aria encountered Razeena Ishtar and the Shadow League for the first time here in the popular border town of Kuja. *The country of Bosco, located east of Fiore. It is Italian for "Wood". *The country of Iceberg, located to the east of Seven, northeast of Bosco, north of Joya, northwest of Bellum and west of the Pergrande Kingdom. Sanjo Vista's uncle, Kai Vista, lives here with his wife in the coastal, merchant town of Essos. *The country of Minstrel, located to the southeast of Fiore, separated from it by a large gulf with an island in its center. *The country of Midi, located on a small peninsula south of Mins. Midi is one of the few longstanding democracies in the world. *The country of Desierto, a large region located east of Mins. "Desierto" is Spanish for "Desert". *The country of Joya, located north of Desierto. "Joya" is Spanish for "Jewel". *The country of Bellum, located east of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya. Bellum is Latin for War. *The country of Sin, located on a peninsula in the southern part of the continent. *The island of Caelum, located in the sea not far from Minstrel's western shores. "Caelum" is Latin for Sky. *The island of Enca, located south of Sin. *The Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. "Grande" is Italian, Spanish and Portuguese for "Big". Known Continents *Ishgar — ancient name for the continent on which Fiore sits. A highly developed land where many powerful entities such as the Magic Council are located. *Unnamed Eastern Continent — Continental expanse to the far east of the Pergrande Kingdom and the Orean Region, continent does not appear on most local maps of Earth Land. Relatively isolated in nature yet highly developed, a number of noteworthy nations exist here. Races There is a variety of races inhabiting Earth Land: *[[w:c:fairytailfanon:Human (Zicoihno)|'Humans']]: the main, sentient race in Earth Land. *[[w:c:fairytail:Dragon|'Dragons']]: rare, large and immensely powerful reptilian creatures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 23 They are known to be very intelligent, and, in some cases, to appreciate humans, sometimes taking them under their protection and teaching them Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 34-35Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 71 *'Exceed': anthropomorphous talking cats capable of sprouting wings and flying through the use of the Magic Aera. They hail from Edolas, a dimension parallel to Earth Land,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 22-23 and they were all transported to the latter by interdimensional Anima gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 4 *'Vulcan': large creatures reminiscent of gorillas, with a massive horn topping their head, capable of understanding human language and speaking a rudimentary form of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 45-48 They employ Take Over Magic to take the form of humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-25 They are known to reside on Mt. Hakobe, in the Kingdom of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 31 *'Winged Fish': a rare species of fish, gifted with wings which allow it to fly, and capable of breathing air.Fairy Tail Manga Special: Happy's Little Job, Pages 1-4 *'Wyvern': somewhat reminiscent of Dragons, these winged reptiles are much smaller and more beastly in nature.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 *'Goblins': funny little creatures reminiscent of otherworldly rodents, which are capable of wielding makeshift weapons. *[[w:c:fairytail:Giant|'Giants']]: a race of a giant human-like beings that greatly overshadow humans in size. They are known to reside in the Sun Village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343 *[[w:c:fairytail:Demon|'Demons']]: a race of humanoid beings with demonic features. Some of them are known to reside in the Galuna Island. There is also a special type of demons called Etherious that were born from the Books of Zeref. *[[Elf|'Elves']]: a race of humanoid beings defined by their pointed ears. Unlike humans, all elves are capable of using magic. A prominent example elves are the members of the House of Lothlorien. Culture & Politics Prominent Organizations Magic Magic (魔法, Mahō) in Earth Land is located inside the body of living organisms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 2 In some races, Magic occurs in all individuals, but only 10% of humankind uses it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Page 3 Magic can be divided into two main classifications: *'Caster Magic' (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku): It is Magic which, as the name suggests, is generated and expelled from the caster's body, as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 19 *'Holder Magic' (ホルダーのマジック Horudā Majikku); It is Magic that requires a Mage to employ an external source to be produced. Trivia *This is a fanonized version of Earth Land, and as such deviates from canon in terms wider history, events, etc. As a result, new continents will appear and nations will be utilized at the author's desire. However, the core of the series still remains intact. Any and all things written here that is not seen in canon is fanon only. *The history and events of this version of Earth Land pertain solely to the storyline: Chronicles of a Mage. References Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Zicoihno